


Missing

by LJDCI5



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJDCI5/pseuds/LJDCI5
Summary: Missing - and what it means to four people
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 4





	Missing

Missing

For four CI5 agents, missing has so many connotations.

Bodie  
Looking at his watch, Bodie cursed. Seven weeks, two days and three hours: that was the length of time he had been on this god-forsaken assignment. Seven weeks, three days and three hours since he married Zoe, the love of his life.  
Cowley’s timing was awful. He had asked if someone could take his place, but his boss was adamant that he should do it.  
Bodie had been stuck in this half-life, pretending to be someone else so that a foreign terrorist could be caught before he plans to kill someone in another country. What made things worse was that he was not allowed to contact his wife under any circumstances. He felt he was being penalised for being happy.  
Bodie made his partner, Ray Doyle promise to take care of Zoe. ‘You’d better Goldilocks or I’m coming after you!’ Bodie teased. He knew Ray would keep her safe.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed Bodie leaned against the headboard and stared at the ceiling. Sighing heavily, he reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a photograph from the inside section.  
Slowly he began to smile. The photo of Zoe smiled back at him, his favourite picture of her. He allowed himself to remember when that photograph was taken. It was on their weekend away in the country. It was during that long weekend that Bodie realised he had fallen in love with her.  
Tracing her silhouette with his finger he smiled to himself. It was such a fun weekend, filled with lover and laugher. Bodie wished he could go back and relive that feeling. Stroking the photograph, he wondered what Zoe was doing right at this moment: was she thinking of him and missing him as much as he was missing her?  
The frustration of his situation risked getting the better of him. His joyful mood seemed to alter into total rage. For once he felt his life was completely impotent, not having the ability to have a say in how he conducted himself: Cowley’s puppet.  
He missed the sound of her voice, the way her nose screws up when she laughs, the scent of her perfume and the feel of her body next to his.  
His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of rain pelting his hotel window. Bodie walked toward the window and looked out, watching the rain dancing down the neon-lit street. He looked across the London skyline, thinking of his wife, missing her dreadfully.  
Zoe  
Zoe gazed out of the window, the sound of rain beating against the pane. She looked at the buildings in the distance, thinking of Bodie, her husband. She signed and returned to her desk, picking up her pen to finish yet another thank you note for their wedding gifts. Most of them were still wrapped: she wanted to wait for her husband to return so they could open them together.  
If was getting late but she knew she wouldn’t sleep so she went to the kitchen to make herself a coffee.  
Looking round their home, Bodie seemed to be everywhere, but nowhere. The silliest of things reminded her of him: the coffee mug of the topless model, his watch on the sideboard and his aftershave on the dressing room table.  
Cradling her mug of coffee she sat back in the chair. She was always so exhausted these days. Zoe missed Bodie terribly, it felt strange being in his flat on her own. Too tired to continue writing thank you notes, she looked over at the framed photograph on the coffee table. Zoe reached over and picked it up. It was a photograph of her and Bodie on their wedding day: so happy and so in love. She smiled as she remembered that day, not so long ago. It was the last time she saw her husband. Suddenly Zoe Bodie felt so alone – she had become a wife but almost felt like a widow. Her heart ached for him, the touch of his hand, the feel of his lips on hers and the arms of the man she loved enveloping her entirely. Seven weeks was an eternity for her. What was fate playing her such a cruel hand?  
Zoe dreaded going to bed. She was used to sitting up until she was completely exhausted, getting into bed at that stage.  
Ray told her not to worry about Bodie. He was in touch with him and reported that he was well but missing her. She took some solace from those messages, but it wasn’t the same as having him beside her, in her arms or lying on her bed.  
Although she would not admit it, Zoe was envious of Ray and Emma: they were very much in love and had each other. She knew it was unfair to feel like this, but she knew something Bodie did not.  
Zoe leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, rubbing her swollen belly where Bodie’s baby was growing inside of her. She knew Bodie was missing out on this special time, which saddened her. She fell asleep, dreaming of her family and hoping that when she woke up, her husband would be beside her.  


Doyle  
Ray Doyle awoke and rubbed his eyes. It took him a second to realise he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Looking at his watch he noted that he had been out of it for three hours. Cursing, he headed to the bathroom and washed his face, trying to waken himself up. He was supposed to meet Emma tonight, two hours ago to be exact.  
Ever since Bodie commenced the undercover assignment Ray hadn’t had a moment to himself. He had to be on permanent standby in case Bodie’s cover was blown or he needed urgent assistance. Doyle was the only CI5 link for Bodie. He couldn’t even get in touch with his wife.  
Ray called Emma’s flat to apologise yet again for missing their date.  
‘I’m sorry love, I fell asleep and completely forgot – just woken up.’  
Emma sighed. As much as she loved Ray she was sick of always coming in second place. Even when he did turn up for dates, his mind seemed to be elsewhere.  
‘You know Ray I never feel that you are really with me when I do see you.’  
Doyle bit his lip. Unfortunately this conversation wasn’t alien to him.  
‘I know love, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.’  
Emma really wanted to believe him. She and Ray had been getting on so well until this assignment came up.  
The silence on the other end of the phone was palpable.  
‘Please Emma, can I see you tomorrow night?’  
‘Oh Ray’ Emma replied in exasperation. ‘You’d better be there tomorrow’  
‘I promise darling, see you tomorrow.’  
Doyle replaced the receiver and looked at the phone. He really wanted to reconnect with the woman he loved. His flat seemed lonely and quiet. He wandered over to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a Scotch, realising that this was the first night in weeks that he had had the night off. Cowley had been so determined that Bodie’s assignment must be a success. For that to happen meant all leave was cancelled for CI5 operatives. No agent had the opportunity to enjoy any free time. The assignment was nearing its eighth week and more than Ray Doyle was getting tired of it.  
He leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes. He felt like he was living enough to get through each day, not thinking of his own life or love. His mind had been occupied with the mission, Bodie’s wellbeing and the wellbeing of his wife Zoe, especially now she was pregnant.  
Ray wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was jealous of Bodie. He seemed to have everything he had longed for: a wife he loved and who loved him and baby on the way. He’d tried so hard to make this life for himself, but something always got in the way, usually the job. Ray felt that with Emma he could see his dreams become reality: if only he could devote more of his time to her.  
He opened his eyes and glanced at the telephone, wondering whether he should call her, wondering if he could give as much of himself as he felt he needed to, to secure his own happiness. Perhaps he was missing in more than a physical sense.  
Ray fell asleep with that thought haunting him.  
  
Emma  
Emma replace the receiver and stared at the phone. She rose from the sofa and shook her head. Ray Doyle was the love of her life: that she was sure of but she hated always feeling that she came second to the job. Everyone knew how much she loved Ray, probably more than she realised herself but being with someone, loving someone shouldn’t be this hard. Uncle George had warned her about falling in love with a CI5 agent, but they just couldn’t help themselves. Emma smiled at the memory of their first meeting, first kiss and falling in love. She had been so happy with Ray, finally letting go of her sad past and looking forward to a happy future.  
Emma walked into the kitchen and rinsed her coffee mug, placing it on the drainer. She looked out the kitchen window, it was still raining. She realised that for the first time in a long while she felt lonely. Ray seemed further away from her than ever, both physically and emotionally.  
She chided herself for being so melodramatic. At least she could see her love whenever she wanted to, unlike Zoe.  
Poor Zoe. Emma smiled at the thought of her friend. She was the first one to make her feel welcome on her first day at CI5. Zoe’s life had been going so well: she and Bodie were made for each other. Emma was so happy for them when they got married but fate had dealt them a cruel blow by separating them the day after their wedding. Now Zoe was pregnant; wonderful news following the sadness of her previous miscarriage however her husband was unaware of this.  
Emma decided to have an early night, her thoughts still full of him. She realised that although Ray had not been there for her, he had been there for Bodie and Zoe. It almost made her love him even more than ever. He was always thinking of others before himself.  
She got into bed and turned off the light. She lay there thinking of Ray, her love and missing him more than she thought possible. 

Doyle dreamt of Emma, longing for her, missing her.

Zoe awoke, rubbing her swollen stomach and looked at the photograph of Bodie, wishing he were there to share this new phase of their lives. She touched his face with her finger, missing him.

Bodie was asleep, with the photograph of Zoe still in his hand. He had a restless night, dreaming of his new wife and a baby. Smiling he turned over and drifted back into slumber, missing her.


End file.
